Light and the bloody darkness
by sarutoninja
Summary: What if instead of Ichika it was two males that were friends one of which is the son of shadow cooperation which is a huge I.S. company come to the I.S. academy in Japan? Find out now. Op Oc's Shinku x Harem William x Harem


What if instead of Ichika it was two males that were friends one of which is the son of shadow cooperation which is a huge I.S. company come to the I.S. academy in Japan?  
Find out now. Op Oc's Shinku x Harem William x Harem  
I don't own infinite Stratos or any of their character's!

[Shinku's P.O.V. Private Jet]

I was on my I.S. computer checking on my I.S.'S as their A.I.'S went through the checklists, I heard the shower stop I yelled over the music I have playing "Hurry up William! I have to shower as well!" the response I got was "It's all yours now Shinku!" "Ok thanks" I said. I grabbed my clothes and towel then walked to the bathroom as my computer continued checking my I.S.'S and William, going to his own computer.

[2 hours later]

We just arrived at the I.S. academy, I was dressed in a black male version of the academy uniform, while William, was in a white version with a pair of golden bracers, we walked into the main office, got our schedules, went to our class, knocked on the door, went in once we were told to, when we came in we found out that everyone in the academy but us was female. Our teacher was Orihara-sensei, who told us to take our seats which we did, all the student body were gushing over us the entire day.

[1 day later]

We got to class early so that William, could study the rule books as I try to figure out a way to synchronize our movements for team work while we wait for class to start which was only 10 minutes only to have 3 things to happen. The 1st is that 1 more male transfer student. 2cd was that Cecilia, Houki, William, and I was voted to be co-class rep's. The 3rd and final was that Cecilia, & Houki, challenged William, and I to a battle to be co-class rep's which we accepted. The time set for the battle was set to begin in a hour, we were told to go and get ready for it.

[1 hour later]

We were in our I.S. launching pad, our opponents already waiting for us. William, went first in his I.S. Divine Wrath, a 10ft white and gold color scheme, a plasma cannon mounted on its back, boosters in the shoulders and the elbows, a laser sword deployable by the right arm, along its side is its laser/rocket BITs I designed for his I.S. carrying 24 of the 48 I made for him along the spine, he then said to me "See you out there Shinku!" then he launched out there as I nod, smirking as I hear everyone gasp. I then voice activated my speed I.S. by saying "Okami! Activate Ookumi!" causing my wolf headed necklace I had on to glow then disappear as one of my 2 I.S.'s appeared, its sleek black body with a tail that has a opening at the tip, & red vein like lines on it, its thrusters are in its joints and shoulders for increased speed & agility for its 8ft frame, laser claws integrated into its fingers, blade handles on top of its shoulders, 12 of the 120 BITs with laser blasters, launchers equipped to the underside of the wrists, slots on both legs with a handle in each, I had a wolf themed headset on as I launched into the arena joining them.

[Arena]

Once I joined up with William, the countdown started up, I saw Cecilia, in her blue tears I.S., and Houki, in a school I.S. There was a chorus of gasps at my own I.S.

[3!]

Cecilia and Houki, prepared to attack us Cecilia, from a distance with her laser BITs deployed, and Houki, with her swords out in a defensive stance.

[2!]

William deployed his laser/rocket BITs in response as he brings out his plasma cannon aimed at Cecilia.

[1!]

I pulled both of the blade handles from my I.S.'s shoulders, activating them showing their colors are black & red, I also deployed all 12 of my laser BITs ready for the fight charging up their shots.

[Fight!]

Immediately I launched at Houki, swords at the ready swinging to my right with my right sword, while William, started to rain fire on Cecilia, who was dodging left, down, right, up, backwards, forwards, not giving her enough time to return fire, Houki, however was holding up a bit better than she is. Blocking both of my swords with hers.

This kept on going this way till Houki, got hit by one of my laser BITs lowering her shields to 89% (Sneaky little bastards aren't they?) making her to retreat but I kept up the heat not giving her second to get her bearings. After about 5 more hits her shields were down to 12% I kicked her to the center of the arena into Cecilia's back at the same speed she was going.

While Cecilia was trying to get a bead on William, she got hit from behind by a rocket that is from one of William's BITs. With that began a slew of rockets & lasers hitting her I.S. before a rocket blasted her to the center of the arena back to back with Houki facing their opponents.

Once they were together I moved my tail over my head as I charged it to full power the veins glowing a bloody red color, while William charged his plasma cannon giving it a molten gold coloring, filling the barrel, before we nodded to each other as we thought at the same time 'Let's do it!' then we fired our weapons, William yelling out "Hell Beam!" at the same time I yelled out "Wolf Cannon!" Making our attacks to launch, William's a golden beam of plasma, while mine took the form of a wolf head with a beam following it colored black and red lighting. Houki and Cecilia, got trapped by the magnetic field William's and my own attacks created forcing their I.S's to freeze then got hit from both sides making our attacks look like they were fighting each other between a golden beam and a black and red lightning beam before we dispersed them, revealing Houki, and Cecilia, were now falling toward the ground at high velocity making us rush toward them catching them just before they hit the ground.

When set them down all our I.S's were put into their dormant forms, right when we caught them again they opened their eyes to see us Houki with me, Cecilia with William, they both at the same time kissed us on the lips before blacking out.

[Medical Wing]

So once we took them to the medical wing we found out that they had obtained a weird concussion that is permanent. The concussion made them imprint on the first person they saw which were us, then we were explained that there imprint was that of a wolves that means as in a mate or marriage in their minds. As the doctor was explaining this to us Houki, & Cecilia woke up and glomped us by putting our arms between their sizable breasts.

William was surprised by this act & immediately got his arm from between Cecilia's breasts while I was dumbstruck for a few seconds as I tilted my head with my wolf headphones appearing with three question marks appearing over my head before I shot out of her grip into the wall behind me via jet powered nose bleed. Causing everyone to look at my twitching body besides William, who grabbed my left arm then started to drag me out as he said "If you need us we will be in our dorm room." All they could see as the door closed was me smiling like crazy my hands giving a thumbs up, and me saying "I sometimes love my life!"

[Hallway]

As I was dragged, we were surrounded by hordes of girls making me snap to attention as I realized where I was, I then said "Fuck this shit i'm out don't mind me i'll just be grabbing William" I then immediately grabbed William's shoulder and jumped out of the fucking window thinking 'Fuck it!' As we fell I activated a partial deployment of Ookumi, (the legs) landed then shot of to the dorms outside of our dorm room window. Once I got William into the room I jumped in myself at the same time as I deactivated Ookumi's legs.

Once I was in I grabbed my clothes I told William "Hey Will i'm going in the shower so do whatever you need as i'm in there." William nodded as he replayed with "Ok i'm going to start dinner." as he put on 'Whistle by flo rida' though when i got in the bathroom I put on 'Wasn't me by Shaggy.'

[Half hour later]

I just finished putting on my wolf pj pants and black t-shirt when I heard the doorbell ring and William, saying he got it, as well as some mumbling about if it's a horde of girls that he would never answer it ever again. I opened the bathroom door to see William, the doctor, Cecilia, and Houki, coming into the room with Cecilia hanging off of William, though he looked frightened then Houki saw me & launched at me then started to grind against me though I had a minor nosebleed compared to before I was able to control myself.

I was still able to ask "Sooooo what's going on?" with my head tilting a bit with my wolf headphones appearing on my head and 3 question marks appearing over doctor answered with "They can not be without you guys because of their special concussion they obtained they won't listen to anyone else." I nodded in understanding while William, gulped fearfully as I inwardly grinned at him. After the doctor left William, went to make more of his 'Famous Chili' while I helped set up Cecilia's & Houki's bed arrangements.

[Time Skip 1 hour later]

We had just finished dinner, I went to do the dishes while William, was going over his I.S data, with Houki coming with me, & Cecilia asking William, if he could help her with Blue Tears. I was getting the chili pot cleaned and Houki was drying the dishes when we heard William yelp in surprise then right after Cecilia, say in a husky and whining tone, "Come oooooooon! I need your help to figure out how to make Blue Tears better and the only way for that to happen is for you to know every inch of my body! So come oooooon William!" I laughed insanely as Houki & myself rushed in to see Cecilia in only her dark blue panties and William in a corner covering his eyes saying "COVERUP COVERUP COVERUP!"

When William heard me laughing he threw a book into my face though I just kept laughing once it fell off while I said "Worth it to see your face! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Then I heard a zipper unzipping & clothing hit the floor, I stopped laughing only to turn around to see what made the noise slowly. As I turned my smile only got bigger and slightly more perverse as I said "Hey William Cecilia is coming at you naked!" Turns out I was right without looking as she landed onto his back, rubbing into him. This caused William to faint from the nosebleed that happened after this happened.

What happened after he fainted I dragged him to his bed putting him in covering him with his comforter. When I finished doing this I had Cecilia, put on her pajamas which turned out to be dark blue pj bottoms & her bra, Houki, though was only her grey bra and panties. Then I had Cecilia & Houki share my bed while I got out my air mattress having blown it up while I was doing the dishes. Once I had the air mattress ready with a pillow & a blanket I laid down and went to sleep.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy so I hope you guys don't mind, review or pm I don't care either way Sarutoninja out!


End file.
